yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 26: Rise, The Dark Moon
Partcipants Onigami-Kiken Okami-Keyth Konchi " Wake...up..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Bda-_atAk&feature=youtu.be&t=12m49s)) His eyes sprung open as a black void spiraled around his iris. His body glowed a bright red, distorting itself. Changing, his once snow white hair turned black. Looking like he did before he came into the shinto realm. " And with your death..." Kiken said, his generals standing behind him. " I shall bring forth the demon." He clampsed his hand together dispersing a demonic energy so powerful that it temporarily turned the sky into a hell red. Keyths body floated out of the water, causing the ground to shake. The power pressure so intense that it caused storms randomly to spark throughout the shinto realm earth. The blades all slipped from Keyths body making one blade. Coursed with a purple glow. Keyths hair grew long to his back, his voidless eyes then lingered into a gold one. Completely gold. The tribal Oni tattoo's litterd his body as he stayed a float. Once Kiken opened his hands Keyths body exploded and recreated itself. The evil Tasanagi smirked as he signaled the possessd keyth over to him. " Now..." He said pointing out at the sky. " When the Ryoji boy.. destoryed took that core. He and Keyth defeated the Gaurdians who protect this planet in the process.. And when he defeatted the god of flames... He made the forces to stop me on my next move in the plan.,, Little to nothing. The god's would never intervene." He said clenching his fist. " When the one known as 'Ginsei'...Defeated Konchi, it released the last bits of the Old Onigami's power into me, in which i transfered into Keyth..." He said tilting his head up. " when Ayperos defeated the wolves along with the help of his friends, i was able to obtain the essences of the beast. Keyths Aura will sap chi away from his foes... hahah... Making him unstoppable..." ((http://youtu.be/A1Bda-_atAk?t=17m8s)) As Kiken released his tool He pointed at the sky. Using his incredible power he forced his hands into the air. And began to pull metors from the sky. colliding them into one large, LARGE metor. It was huge. He pointed at the sea, and with it. He pulled out the body of Konchi, and broke it down into chi. A giant orb of Chi brimmed before them all. The power radiating from it like a sun he sent the chi into the planet he just created. Making it a conduit of Hate. " With the wars continuing to rage, it will continue to build.. this.. Dark Moon... of sorts. Will collect all of that hate. It is a failsafe. Just in case we fail. It will open a void on this world... sucking it up whole and destorying it all... Nothing will stop it..." A giant eye broke from large moon that stared down at its creator. " Konchi.. how does it feel to be... The Dark moon." The large entity spoke out to him after it morphed a face instead of one eye. ((http://nerdsnestsoup.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/zmmmoon.jpg)) " It feels... BETTER THAN EVER... You have learned well my student." Kiken crossed his arms. " I am only as good as my master." He said turning his back on the monster. " come.... Grandson..." He said to Keyth who had his head down this whole time. He rose his head up, his eyes shinning with a bright gold and a voidless black around his eyes. As he walked, things would die and decay around his feet. Walking through the forrest... it had began to burn. Konchi's face morphed back into one eye as his eye lid closed, simply turning into a Demonic moon. " It is... almost time. Only a few more days now." Kiken said putting his hands into his robe and tilting his head back. Category:Ark 8